


Türchen 15 - Schlachtplan

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marco will Robert, aber Robert will ihn nicht. Er ist mit dem, was er hat, glücklich. Die Lage sieht schlecht aus für Marco. Wie soll er schon gegen eine Traumfrau aus Roberts Heimat ankommen? Doch Marco ist niemand, der aufgibt. Er stellt sich den Hindernissen und entwirft einen Schlachtplan.





	Türchen 15 - Schlachtplan

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier war wieder mal ein Beitrag für ein Wichtelprojekt :D Motto war „Küsse“, ich bekam den verführerischen Kuss zugelost. Und... Es wurde mal anders als sonst. Mal Ich-Perspektive, zumindest teilweise :D Fertiggestellt habe ich diese Geschichte im August 2014.

**Wortzahl:** 1904  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

Ich stehe auf ihn. Auf den polnischen Überflieger, diesen ewig distanzierten Knipser. Robert Lewandowski.  
Es hat damit angefangen, dass ich ihm ständig auf den Arsch gestarrt habe. Alter, der ist echt… geil halt. Weiß nicht, ob er perfekt ist, für mich ist er es. Nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig, schön (scheiße, das klingt klischeehaft, aber da passt kein anderes Wort so gut) knackig und muskulös. Wenn ich den mal anfassen könnte - halleluja. Mir geht schon einer ab, wenn ich nur daran denke. Aber es ist nicht nur sein Arsch. Auch sein Oberkörper ist geil. Er ist kein Muskelpaket, aber holla die Waldfee, seine Bauchmuskeln sind richtig heiß. Diese Muskeln, ey - darf ich bitte einmal drüber lecken? Oh, und sein Schwanz… Gibt größere in der Mannschaft, ganz klar. Aber wer braucht schon so ein Riesenteil? Sein Schwanz ist genau richtig. Besonders genau konnte ich ihn noch nicht ansehen, aber das, was man bei ein paar kurzen Blicken sieht, ist schon richtig gut. Wenn er will, nehme ich mir den mal genauer unter die Lupe. Ich will ihn anfassen, will wissen, wie er sich anfühlt, wenn er hart ist.  
Ja, mit solchen Gedanken stehe ich ständig in der Dusche. Und nicht nur da - wenn er total verschwitzt auf dem Platz steht… Geil, der Typ. Einfach nur geil.  
Ich will den flachlegen. Ich will mit ihm ins Bett.

Aber er will nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Schließlich hat er zuhause eine Traumfrau. Sportlich - gut, das bin ich auch -, polnisch, weiblich.  
Ist mir aber egal. Ich bin ein Kämpfer. Hindernisse sind dazu da, um überwunden zu werden. Wenn ich ihn will, bekomme ich ihn auch. Zumindest gebe ich alles dafür.

Ich sollte einen Schlachtplan entwerfen.  
Ja, das mache ich. Ich entwerfe einen Plan für meine große Schlacht. Das muss ja schließlich gut vorbereitet werden.

Ziel: Robert ins Bett bekommen.  
Mittel: Ich.

Mh. Da fehlt was.

Mittel: Ich, Wissen.  
Strategie: Eine gute Grundlage schaffen und dann zuschlagen.

Perfekt. Der Plan steht. Auf in die Schlacht!

~*~*~

Wow, das ging schneller als gedacht. Robert unterstützt unbewusst meinen Plan.  
Er hat sich heute mit Roman unterhalten. Roman wäre an und für sich ein Abturner gewesen, aber Roberts Infos waren dann doch so gut, dass Roman egal war.

Er treibt es gerne im Stehen. Wunderbar. Ist notiert.

~*~*~

Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Robert so viel über Sex redet. Oder habe ich das nur nicht mitbekommen?  
Wie dem auch sei - ich kann mich nicht beklagen. So kann ich weiter Informationen sammeln.

Er steht darauf, wenn man ihn anpackt. Kann ich gerne machen - wie kann man bei dem Arsch auch darauf verzichten?

Ich bin mit sicher, dass er früher nicht so viel über Sex geredet hat. Aber jetzt habe ich ein anderes Problem.  
Genug geplant für heute. Jetzt denke ich eine Runde an Roberts Arsch.

~*~*~

Manchmal mache ich mir echt Sorgen, dass ich Samenstau bekomme. Robert macht mich dauergeil. Und weil ich mir nicht in einer Tour einen runterholen kann, versuche ich, das zu verdrängen.  
Es wird immer schwieriger. Spätestens zuhause muss ich dann doch Hand anlegen.

Thema spätestens… Ich habe mir letztens auf der Toilette einen runtergeholt. Bis zuhause hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten, da wären meine Eier blau geworden und abgefallen.  
Mit blauen oder abgefallenen Eiern wird es schwierig mit Robert.  
Also bin ich in so eine Kabine und habe an ihn gedacht und gerubbelt und so. Alles normal. Es wäre alles normal gewesen, wenn nicht, als ich fertig war, in der Nachbarkabine jemand ziemlich dreckig gelacht hätte.

Alter, ich hatte so Panik. Schnell sauber gemacht, Hose an und raus. Erst später bin ich darauf gekommen, dass ich eigentlich wissen will, wer das war. Scheiße, der klang wie Robert!  
Ist ganz passend und das ist bitter. Schließlich musste ich mich wegen Robert auf die Toilette verziehen.

Er ist einfach geil. Irgendwie wird er sogar immer noch geiler. Weiß nicht, ob mir das nur vorkommt, aber irgendwie zieht er sich gerne ganz langsam aus. Manchmal mit komischem Seitenblick, außerdem bückt er sich sehr gerne sehr tief… Sein Arsch ist geil, geil, geil. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das noch schaffe, nicht die ganze Zeit darauf zu starren. Aber die anderen achten nicht darauf, was Robert macht und wer ihm dabei zusieht und Robert hat keine Augen hinten. Also genieße ich.  
Würde mich gerne hinter ihn stellen, nackt, und ihn knallen. In den Momenten bin ich so spitz, da wären mir eventuell sogar die ganzen Zuschauer egal.

Scheiße, so geil macht mich nur Robert. Und ich kann es einfach nicht bereuen.

~*~*~

Alter.  
Ich komm nicht darüber hinweg.

Das heute war eindeutig. Aber so was von.  
Robert hat wieder sein Sexgespräch mit Roman geführt. Die anderen waren schon draußen, noch gar nicht da oder unter der Dusche - wir waren zu dritt in der Kabine. Er hat etwas erzählt, ich habe versucht, möglichst emotionslos zuzuhören. Eine Latte in der Situation hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Tja, und als er darüber geredet hat, wie geil er es findet, beim oder vor dem Sex gegen eine Wand gedrückt zu werden, hat er zu mir geschaut. Er hat das Roman erzählt, ich war gar nicht beteiligt. Trotzdem hat er mich angeschaut. Und…

Seine Augen…  
Seine Augenbrauen…  
Sein Mund…

Er hat sich über die Lippen geleckt und so richtig eindeutig gegrinst.

Alter. Der hat mich heute angegraben. Hundert Pro.

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich knalle den. Schnellstmöglich.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Unbewusst spannt Marco seine Schultermuskulatur an, als er vor sich im Gang Robert sieht. Er ist immer noch so verdammt geil auf ihn - das wurde auch gerade eben noch mal aufgefrischt, als Robert in der Dusche neben ihm stand.

Marco will Sex mit ihm, das hat er sich fest vorgenommen. Jetzt will er auch endlich zu Potte kommen. Das Schicksal hatte bis jetzt etwas dagegen, dass er das in die Realität umsetzt. In den letzten Tagen kam immer etwas dazwischen. Mal musste er zum Trainer, mal hat sich Mats an ihn geheftet, mal war Robert nicht alleine…  
Aber nun spricht alles für sie. Robert ist alleine. Er auch. Das Training ist vorbei.

Er beschleunigt seine Schritte. So schafft er es aber nicht, ihn einzuholen. Roberts Vorsprung ist zu groß.

„Robert!“

Also, das ist jetzt wirklich eindeutig. Robert bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um – und sein Blick ist so, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Marco ihn ruft.

Marco holt auf. Dabei stellt er fest, dass Roberts Grinsen noch ein Grund mehr ist, ihn zu nageln. Es ist so... dreckig? Geil, das auf jeden Fall.  
Okay, er weiß, worauf Robert steht. Er kriegt das hin.

Ohne Worte geht er auf ihn zu. Seine Arme kribbeln, er holt tief Luft.  
Nähe. Körperkontakt. Das braucht er zum Küssen.  
Also überbrückt er den verbleibenden Abstand, indem er seine Arme auf Roberts Rücken legt und ihn an sich zieht. Seine Lippen pressen sich sofort auf Roberts.

Es ist wie ein Feuerwerk. Endlich passiert das, was er die ganze Zeit wollte. Er zieht das durch. Er spürt Robert!  
Und...  
Oh.

Marco hätte mit Gegenwehr gerechnet. Doch nichts passiert. Im Gegenteil. Robert verkrampft sich nicht in seinen Armen – er schmiegt sich an ihn, schlingt ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn. Dann erwidert er den Kuss. Langsam, aber intensiv.  
Marcos Augen fallen zu, als Roberts Zunge sich in seinen Mund schiebt. Das ist... Das ist mehr, als er erwartet hat – und es ist viel besser als, das was er sich erhofft hat. Roberts Zunge in seinem Mund... Das passt. Das fühlt sich geil an.

Er hat ihn an der Angel. Jetzt muss er den Fisch nur noch einholen.  
Okay, gedankliche Checkliste aufrufen.

An den Arsch greifen.  
Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Marcos Hände legen sich auf Roberts Po, er drückt etwas zu.  
Wow. Geil. Die Taschen der Jeans verfälschen das wohl ein bisschen, aber er kann das, was darunter liegt, erahnen.  
Roberts Hand streicht nach oben, schiebt sich in seine Haare und greift hinein. Oh, er ist auf einem sehr guten Weg.

Als Robert seine Hüfte gegen seine stoßen lässt, beschließt Marco, nun auch sämtliche Hemmungen fallen zu lassen. Er packt fester zu, beginnt, Roberts Po zu kneten.  
Das wollte er schon so lange tun... Und Roberts Po enttäuscht ihn nicht. Absolut nicht.

Wenn er das richtig deutet, gefällt Robert das ungefähr so gut wie ihm – so interpretiert er zumindest sein leises Murmeln. Wer weiß, was er sagen würde, wenn sie sich nicht gerade gegenseitig die Zungen in den Hals stecken würden... Nein, er bevorzugt da den Kuss. Ganz klar. Roberts Zunge, die ganz träge seinen Mund erkundet... Was will er mehr? Worte sind da längst nicht mehr nötig.

Okay, nächster Punkt auf der Checkliste.  
Wand. Gut, dass der Gang hier nicht besonders breit ist – die nächste Wand ist nah. Also übt er mit seinem Körper etwas Druck aus. Natürlich könnte er auch seine Hände auf Roberts Schultern legen und ihn so zur Wand schieben, aber damit würde er Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Außerdem müsste er dazu die Hände von Roberts Po nehmen und das hat er noch nicht so schnell vor.

Es geht auch so. Ein paar kleine Schritte – zum Glück ohne Stolpern, aber dementsprechend langsam – und sie sind angekommen. Jetzt kann er...

„Auaaaaaa.“

Da hat er wohl etwas vergessen. Wenn er Robert mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückt, klemmt er sich die Hände ein. Genau das ist nun passiert.  
Roberts Schnaufen erinnert entfernt an ein Lachen. Ist aber zum Glück alles kein Grund, um den Kuss zu lösen. Und Robert wird schnell wieder ernst. Er drückt seine Hüfte nach vorne – drückt somit seinen Po inklusive Marcos Händen von der Wand weg. Mit dem oberen Teil des Rückens lehnt er sich dagegen.

Perfekt. Dann kann er sich jetzt ja wieder voll und ganz auf den Kuss konzentrieren – darauf, dass Roberts Zunge ihm schön langsam den Verstand raubt.  
Ebenso langsam kommt eine Erkenntnis in Marcos Gehirn an.

Er hat es geschafft. Er hat Robert geknackt.  
Das Glücksgefühl, das ihn wegen dieser Erkenntnis durchströmt, hält ihn davon ab, sich zu beschweren, als Robert seinen Kopf etwas wegzieht und somit den Kuss löst.  
Dass er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt, lenkt ihn endgültig von den Beschwerden ab.

So, jetzt muss er kurz rational denken. Er muss kurz ignorieren, wie geil Robert ist, wie scharf er schon die ganze Zeit auf ihn ist, wie geil der Kuss war.  
Marco räuspert sich. Trotzdem klingt seine Stimme kratzig.

„Und? Was machst du heute noch so?“

Roberts Grinsen ist halb belustigt, halb dreckig.

„Etwas mit dir. Was genau, bestimmst du.“

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Er steht auf mich. Die große deutsche Hoffnung, das Talent. Marco Reus.  
Hab ihn jetzt schon ein paar Mal dabei erwischt, wie er mir auf den Arsch gestarrt hat. Und wenn er mir mal nicht auf den Arsch starrt, starrt er halt woandershin.  
Der will mich flachlegen, ganz klar. So, wie er sich verhält…

Darf er gerne. Aber ich werde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und ihm entgegen kommen. Nein, er darf ganz alleine zu mir kommen. Ich warte auf ihn. Und ich helfe ihm dabei.

Eigentlich sollte ich einen Schlachtplan entwerfen.  
Eigentlich nicht. Die Sache ist klar. Ich werde ihm so viele Köder auslegen, dass er blitzschnell angekrochen kommt. Details über meine Vorlieben, eindeutige Andeutungen, ein bisschen Provokation…  
Dafür braucht es keinen Plan. Er tappt mir auch so in die Falle. Mit wedelndem Schwanz oder so.


End file.
